


Connor’s First

by cammiwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammiwrites/pseuds/cammiwrites
Summary: A collection of Connor’s “firsts” with the reader <3





	1. Meeting Connor

**Author's Note:**

> I love Connor so much man. Enjoy!

Connor had never talked to you before he became deviant. He was set on his mission and only interacted with people necessary to completing his mission, like Hank. You weren’t a detective on the deviant case so you never bothered with all of that drama. You were a detective in the sex crimes division.

Captain Fowler had tried to assign you to the deviant case before Hank but you denied it. You had always believed that the androids were going to wake up and realize that they weren’t being treated fairly. There was no rule book on how life was made and humans were testing their abilities too much.

You had seen Connor around the station before the androids won the revolution. You had even stopped Gavin from fucking with him a few times but you don’t think Connor knew that.

The first time you and Connor actually spoke was a few months after the revolution was won. Androids and Humans were still discussing how their freedom would work. The Android Work Act that stated that androids specified for a certain field of work were qualified for any job roles in that field had just been passed so Connor returned to work.

Connor’s first day also happened to be the anniversary of Hank’s son’s death so Hank was no where to be found. Everyone was still adjusting to the whole “ _Androids are free_ ” thing so nobody tried to make conversation with him. He sat alone at his desk, his LED swirling yellow.

You decided to go over and talk to him. So you clicked over in your work heels and leaned on the edge of his desk.

“Hey there” You smiled warmly at the man in front of you.

His brown eyes met your e/c ones and for the first time in his existence, his thirium pump stuttered.

“Hello” Connor greeted you as he analyzed you.

**Name: _Y/n L/n_**

**Age: _Y/a_**

**Hair / Eye Color: _H/c, E/c_**

**Record: _×Sealed×_**

Connor stopped himself from requesting authorization to access your record. For the first time, he felt wrong looking into someone’s personal life. He credited this feeling to his newfound deviance.

“I’m Y/n. But I think you know that already. I’m a detective over in sex crimes” You pointed your thumb in the direction of your office space.

“I analyzed you when I first noticed you. My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by- I mean. I’m an android. I work here now” Connor stopped himself from relaying the words he had been programmed to say and thought of his own words.

“I know. I’ve seen you around. You’re the android that helped win the revolution” You smiled and Connor’s thirium pump stuttered again.

Connor quickly tested his systems to find the causes of the stuttering but found nothing.

“Yes that was me” Connor couldn’t stop his mouth from twitching upwards when he saw your smile.

“That was really awesome” You bit your lip, like you always did during conversation.

Connor felt his system start overheating and relayed his cooling protocol.

“I didn’t think humans believed what we did was, as you say, awesome” Connor furrowed his eyebrows.

“Only awesome humans think what you did was awesome” You grinned at him.

“Then you’re the only awesome human I have met” Connor replied.

“Are you flirting with me?” You teased the android in front of you. You were amused by his reaction. A light blue blush flushed his cheeks and he stuttered over his words.

“I-Im sorry Detective. I’m n-not accustomed to human speech patterns yet. I apologize if I’ve come off -”

Connor could practically hear his thirium pump and he could feel his blue blood run to his face and his systems were overheating. He had no idea what was happening to him and his analysis all came back saying he was fine.

“I’m just kidding Connor. Relax” You laughed and playfully touched his shoulder.

When he felt your hand touch his shoulder, his thirium pump stopped for a second and restarted back at a fast pace.

What was happening to him?

“Uhm I have to get back to work” You said when you noticed Captain Fowler glaring at you from his office. “But feel free to stop by my desk whenever”

“Okay” Connor smiled without telling himself to again.

He watched you walk away and his eyes absent-mindedly traveled your body before he stopped himself.

What were you doing to him?


	2. Connor’s First Love

For the following weeks, Connor couldn’t get you off of his mind. He didn’t understand why his mind would wonder to you when you weren’t in the room or even part of the topic being discussed. It was the first time Connor couldn’t control his thoughts.

Sometimes he would replay his memory of you sitting on his desk, smiling at him. His thirium pump and processors would begin to stutter again. He didn’t know how to fix them since all of his analysis’ would come back normal.

He noticed that whenever you were in the room, his eyes would wonder to you.

The first few times he wasn’t subtle and you would catch him. You would assume that he was just running an analysis on you but your assumptions didn’t stop the blood flow to your cheeks. How could you not shy away from that man, androids gaze? He was quite attractive.

You didn’t know if Connor could even feel attracted to anybody. Sure, you had seen androids in love. But almost always it was 2 androids. Not an android and a human. Plus androids didn’t form bonds like humans. You had seen the 2 androids from the revolution. Markus and North. Their form of intimacy seemed to be showing each other their true forms, not their human skin. You would never be able to do that.

That thought made you feel a small pain in your heart but you quickly ignored it.

What were you thinking? You barely know the guy. You thought talking to your best friend would help. Boy were you wrong.

“Y/n are you absolutely crazy?” They had said. “He’s an android”

“I know but they’re not just _androids_ anymore” You rolled your eyes. “They’re alive”

“Okay but do they even feel everything that we do?” They raised their eyebrows.

“What do you mean?”

“They feel emotions. We know that but what about _other_ things. Like sexual things?” They asked.

“Y/b/n! That’s not what I meant” You groaned.

“Yeah but if you’re attracted to them and want a _relationship._ Sex might be needed. And what about kids? I thought you wanted kids” Your best friend sighed.

“I know but…” You frowned. They were right.

“And I don’t think people would be accepting. They barely accepted them becoming free. Your entire relationship would be the focal point for a political debate”

“I know… It’s just a little crush. It doesn’t mean anything” You said but it sounded like you were trying to convince yourself more than your friend.

Connor had his own conversation with Hank about you. The first of many. Connor was sitting awkwardly across from Hank as he ate his dinner. Sumo was weaving in and out of their feet under the table trying to catch scraps. Usually Connor would have patted Sumo away from his legs but he was too busy replaying every moment with you in his head.

“You okay, kid?” Hank grunted out.

“I don’t… know” Connor thought about his words carefully. “May I ask you something, Hank?”

“Shoot” Hank sat up in his chair.

“I seem to be having problems with my software. My thirium pump and processors are stuttering at random. Sometimes they even stop for a few seconds. My mind wonders and I can’t control my eye movements. Sometimes my face moves without me telling it to” Connor explained thoroughly.

“Well run your analysis whatever’s and find the problem” Hank waved his hand.

“I have but they come back normal” Connor frowned.

“When did this start?” Hank raised one of his silver eyebrows.

“Well I met someone at the police station and-”

“You have a crush” Hank laughed at the confused face Connor pulled.

Connor searched the internet for a definition and found one that made sense.

_Crush; a brief but intense infatuation for someone, especially someone unattainable or inappropriate._

“A crush?” Connor spoke quietly to himself and Hank shook his head with a lopsided grin.

“Who is the robo-gal anyway?” Hank asked while sipping his beer.

“Well she’s a human woman” Connor spoke as he thought about you but Hank started choking. “Are you alright, Hank?”

He got up to help but Hank waved him away.

“She’s a human?” Hank asked for clarification.

“Yes. Detective Y/n Y/l/n” Connor smiled as he thought about your eyes.

Hank furrowed his eyes at your name. He didn’t know you very well but knew that you were a good detective and that you were very pro-android. He hoped Connor didn’t misinterpret your friendliness as anything more. He had no idea how you would react to his crush.

“I sense that you’re not very happy” Connor furrowed his eyebrows.

“It’s not that, Connor. Just don’t be too forward about your crush” Hank sighed.

“But I thought being forward, as you say, would be a logical approach?” Connor asked.

“Do you want a relationship with her?” Hank asked.

“I don’t know but I would like to figure it out”

“I don’t know how anybody would react to an android and a human being… _together_ ”

“Oh. I hadn’t thought about that factor” Connor frowned as he realized the difficulty.

“You forgot about the fact that you two aren’t the same species?” Hank joked.

“I don’t seem to think logically around her. All I can think about is her eyes and her smile. Or how I feel around her” Connor trailed off in thought for the first time.

Hank stood up and clasped Connor’s shoulder with a small smile.

“Welcome to your first love, kid”


End file.
